This training program is an extension of a program currently funded by NHLBI K12 HL089990 (Translational Genetics and Genomics of Airways Diseases). This K12 program, which has operated successfully for the past 5 years, is closely linked with our T32 HL007427 program (Clinical Epidemiology of Lung Diseases), which has been in continuous operation for 37 years. Both of these training programs focus on systems genetics and genomics of chronic respiratory diseases, particularly asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), which are major public health problems. Asthma and COPD are linked via common environmental and genetic susceptibility; these factors influence disease expression throughout life. Based on our current knowledge of complex diseases, there is a critical need for individuals trained in the application of systems and integrative genomic methods to perform quantitative research in respiratory biology. Therefore, we propose to revise and extend our current K12 training program with an increased emphasis on systems biology, network science, and multiple -omics approaches. The proposed K12 program will be instrumental in meeting the need for increased computational biology expertise in respiratory disease research by successfully training independent research investigators who will go on to lead their own research programs across the U.S.. The proposed K12 program provides research training in six major areas: (1) Systems Genetics (GWAS, Fine Mapping, and Pharmacogenetics); (2) Functional Genetics; (3) Emerging -Omics (Proteomics/Metabolomics/Microbiomics); (4) Transcriptomics, including integrative genomics; (5) Epigenomics; and (6) Systems Biology/Network Modeling. Two Scholar slots are requested in this proposal. The Scholars interact with a pool of 31 core faculty mentors in the six interrelated research areas. Each Scholar will have the opportunity to become involved in the design, execution, and analysis of ongoing federally and non-federally funded research projects, as well as develop an independent career path. Scholars' research is conducted in the Channing Division of Network Medicine, a research division of the Department of Medicine at Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH) and Harvard Medical School (HMS). After completing our program, K12 Scholars will be eligible to assume faculty positions in systems genetics and genomics. Scholars benefit from a close relationship with the Departments of Biostatistics at the Harvard School of Public Health, the Program in Bioinformatics at Children's Hospital Boston and the Partners Center for Personalized Genetic Medicine. In the past 5 years, we have had 100% retention of K12 trainees in faculty positions and 62 % who have moved on to completely independent funding.